The prior art is replete with ratchets and ratcheting mechanisms which are employed in a variety of uses. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,626; 5,386,747; and 4,404,773 disclose ratcheting mechanisms for socket wrenches and other types of tools using ratchets, or ratcheting mechanisms. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,893 discloses a ratcheting mechanism for a seat belt retractor and U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,802 discloses a ratcheting mechanism for a fishing reel, the latter also being indicated to provide a silencer for the clicking sound typically associated with ratchets which occurs during the ratchet's release state and is caused by the ratchet's pawl clicking against the teeth of the ratchet wheel as the wheel rotates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,790 also discloses a silent ratchet-like apparatus for preventing rollback in a rail vehicle, which also provides a mechanism for reducing or eliminating the clicking noise associated with pawls moving over a tooth rack or ratchet.
While all of the above ratcheting apparatus undoubtedly work as indicated, none is believed to provide the advantages provided by the ratchet/clutch-type apparatus of the present invention which uses a magnet and which include the following:
(1) Less or no clicking noise during the ratchet/clutch-type apparatus' release or return stroke.
(2) Stronger and able to withstand and transmit much more force than a conventional ratchet or clutch due to the use of components, particularly pawls, which are much stronger than those used in conventional ratcheting mechanisms.
(3) Longer life due to the use of no springs for pushing a pawl or clutch roller into engagement with the ratchet wheel. The magnet employed in the present invention replaces the springs found in many conventional ratchets and roller clutches which typically break or wear out over a period of time.
(4) Less expensive to manufacture as will be appreciated by those skilled in the relevant art.
(5) When used in a socket wrench, the magnet of the present invention can also be utilized to magnetize the socket wrench's drive so that the drive holds a socket on the wrench by magnetic attraction, thereby eliminating the need for spring loaded pin-like mechanisms for holding the socket. As will be appreciated, the elimination of these pin-like mechanisms will not only reduce manufacturing costs but will also result in a longer lasting wrench since these mechanisms often jam or fail in one way or another.
(6) The present invention also provides a new type of magnetic ratchet/clutch-type wrench which not only replaces a conventional ratchet-type socket wrench but expands thereon by providing a ratchet/clutch-type wrench having a drive hole which receives and magnetically holds a removable drive member of the present invention. As those skilled in the art will appreciate the removable drive member is preferably provided in three different sizes, i.e. with a 1/2 inch drive, a 3/8 inch drive and a 1/4 inch drive, all of which can be received and magnetically held in the drive hole of the wrench. That is, the drive hole of the wrench can receive and magnetically hold a 1/2 inch removable drive, a 3/8 inch removable drive and a 1/4 inch removable drive and these drives in turn magnetically hold conventional female type wrench sockets. Thus, it will be appreciated that such a wrench can replace a full ratchet set which typically has three separate ratchet wrenches, i.e. one with a 1/2 inch drive, one with a 3/8 drive and one with a 1/4 drive. In addition, this wrench can receive and magnetically hold many other types of tools as long as the tool is provided with a drive end of the present invention which is receivable and capable of being magnetically held in the drive hole of the wrench. Such tools include a novel male socket of the present invention as well as a novel chuck of the present invention which in turn receives conventional drill bits, screw bits and the like. Novel screw bits and drill bits having the drive end of the present invention are also provided in accordance with the present invention.
(7) The ratchet/clutch-type apparatus may also be incorporated into a bearing to provide a one-way bearing.